El Reencuentro de Link
by Minikomicweb
Summary: One-shot de Ocarina Of Time. ¿Qué pasaría si a Link adulto se le ocurriría visitar a su mejor amiga del bosque Kokiri, Saria? El valor de la amistad es tan poderoso que puede perdurar años, es un valor muy importante, porque de esta forma, nadie está solo...


Link, después de prepararse para salir del bosque Kokiri, procedió a caminar hacia la única salida que había. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero dada la gravedad de la situación y el peligro que tendría Hyrule si él no hiciera nada al respecto, le permitió salir adelante con motivación y esperanza.

Cuando estaba justo en la salida del bosque Kokiri, en el puente, apareció detrás suya una gran amiga suya: era Saria.

"Así que... Te vas, ¿verdad?"

En cuanto ella dijo esas palabras, Link se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y vio la figura de Saria. Dio un par de pasos más cerca de ella.

"Lo sabía..." Saria habló "Sabía que ibas a dejar el bosque, algún día..."

Link pensó que ella iba a dar el clásico discurso de despedida. No había nada de malo en eso, de hecho, Link no tuvo ningún discurso anteriormente y éste iba a ser el primero.

"Porque tú eres diferente de mí y de mis amigos..."

Es verdad. Link era diferente, se podría decir que era un chaval de pocas palabras, y apenas se relacionaba con nadie. Ni siquiera tuvo su propia hada, hasta aquel día.

"Pero está bien. Porque nosotros vamos a ser amigos para siempre... ¿verdad?"

Saria extendió poco sus brazos, dejando al descubierto el objeto que tenía ella en sus manos: una ocarina. Le estaba ofreciendo la ocarina a Link.

"Quiero que te lleves esta ocarina... Por favor, cuídalo bien."

Link cogió el objeto y lo examinó. Por una parte pensó en qué le podría servir una ocarina en una aventura como la que estaba a punto de empezar. Por otra parte, pensó en que recordaría a Saria cada vez que él tocara la ocarina como un memento. Él guardó la ocarina en su inventario.

"Cuando toques la ocarina, espero que pienses en mí y que vuelvas al bosque para visitarme."

Eso sonaba a un compromiso. ¿O quizá una súplica? No todo el mundo apreciaba a Link, pero Saria sí, le trató como a un buen amigo. Y eso es importante, porque a nadie le gusta ser despreciado.

Link dio un par de pasos atrás. No es que tuviera mucho tiempo para ponerse dramáticos, pero Hyrule estaba en peligro, y Link no tenía tiempo que perder.

Link se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la salida, en ruta hacia una de las mayores aventuras que ha vivido en varias de sus vidas anteriores e incluso posteriores.

Saria, mientras, no podía hacer nada para traer a Link de vuelta. Lo único que podía hacer era observar cómo Link abandonaba su hogar sin mirar hacia atrás. ¿Será esto último alguna señal de que Link se olvidaría con facilidad los recuerdos que tuvo en el bosque Kokiri, debido a que no todo el mundo se comportó muy bien con él? Era una posibilidad.

Saria no tenía más que esperar a que Link volviera al bosque Kokiri. Tal vez sea una ilusa, tal vez sea una ingenua, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde...

[...]

Han pasado varios años (aunque poco tiempo, con Link viajando en el tiempo) desde que Link dejó el bosque Kokiri. Link pasaba por muchas situaciones, el templo del fuego, el templo del agua... Situaciones donde un ser normal y corriente no sobreviviría. Estaba cada vez más cerca de su destino final: el Castillo de Ganon.

Mientras se fue en camino hacia allí, se encontró con la entrada del bosque Kokiri. Se paró un rato, y al poco le venía un _flashback_ de la vez que se despidió de Saria. Quizá en ese momento estaba bastante presuroso y no admiraba tanto ese momento... pero cuando Link había viajado por el tiempo, comenzaba a madurar.

Link metió mano en su inventario, y de él sacó dos ocarinas: la primera, era la ocarina del tiempo que Zelda lanzó cerca de la entrada del castillo de Hyrule, y la segunda... la ocarina de Saria. Link pensó que todavía había tiempo y decidió visitar a Saria, aunque fuera por última vez antes de enfrentarse a Ganon.

En cuanto a adentrarse en el bosque Kokiri, Link vio el puente donde estuvo caminando... el puente donde se despidió de Saria... Por alguna razón sintió nostalgia, pasaron muchos años y recordó que Saria contó con él para que le visitara algún día.

Dio más pasos hacia adelante y finalmente reconoció el lugar, al que lo llamaba hogar, a pesar de las complicaciones que se tuvo que enfrentar. En unos segundos recordó cómo era el lugar entero y logró recordar justo después dónde estaba su casa.

Lo raro es que no había nadie, y eso que era por la mañana, debería haber al menos alguien despierto y paseando por los alrededores. Link siguió el camino que le llevaba hasta su casa y un rato después consiguió llegar. Subió por las escaleras y entró por la puerta de su casa.

...igual. La casa estaba exactamente igual que cuando era niño, y estaba claro que la mayoría de los muebles -por no decir todos- cogieron mucho polvo. Por lo visto nadie cuidó de la casa. Link se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Recordó con claridad la misma comodidad que la cama le ofrecía a Link cuando era un niño.

"¿...Link?"

En cuanto escuchó la familiar voz femenina, Link se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la figura de Saria en la entrada. Al parecer, ella no había cambiado, a diferencia de Link. Éste se acercó hacia ella y ambos sabían con quién estaban hablando.

"¿...todavía conservas la ocarina que te di?" Saria preguntó.

Link revisó su inventario y cogió de él la ocarina de Saria; extendió su mano con la ocarina y ella la cogió. La observó por un ratito y finalmente confirmó que era realmente su ocarina, la que le dio a Link en aquella despedida.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y Link no quería desperdiciar el tiempo si esto iba a ser un "hola y adiós" tanto para él como para Saria... Porque al fin al cabo, seguían siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Link se agachó para igualarse con la altura de Saria, ésta sabía qué iba hacer él y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Sí, seguían siendo amigos.


End file.
